mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Shingen
Microsoft Shingen is a ruthless tyrant who seeks to spread the power of Windows 7 throughout the known universe. He executed many plans, from the destruction of Earth 2 to taking over Warner Music Group. He is still currently after Microsoft Sam for killing Satan before Shingen could even get a chance to kill him. He is also avenging the loss of Microsoft Celdon by going after Vladimir Makarov and General Shepherd using half of his Windows 7 army to defeat them. Now, still wanting to get revenge against Microsoft Sam, he waits at his Windows 7 fortress on Jupiter 7 to await the arrival of Microsoft Sam himself. He never shows up in the thunderbirds101 universe. Shingen can also transform thrice. His first form is his basic form that he uses every day, it has a power level of over 9000. His second form he transforms into Darth Maul, and has a power level of 1,000,000. His 3rd form, he transforms into a gold demon that has a power level of 1,000,000,000,000. Last but not least, his final form, he transforms into a red demon with two burning blades in his hand. This is his perfect form, and has a power level of over infinity. His henchmen include, Windows 7soft Sam, Alias, Windows 7soft Scotty, Microsoft Celdon, Windows 7soft Mike, Windows 7soft Mary, Microsoft Keldon, and Saya. Microsoft Shingen ordered Saya to kill Microsoft Sam's friends and capture Microsoft Sam. Sadly, bobombsbb killed Saya. However, an IG medical droid resurects Saya and Saya swears that if she finds the person (bobombsbb), she will kill him. Another ruthless plan by Microsoft Shingen involves taking over the Akriloth Tower. This plan was opposed by Microsoft Keldon, thinking it will be suicidal. After several minutes of arguing, Keldon finally gave in, and created a portal that will lead them directly to the Akriloth Tower in ROFL City. Alias also came along on the mission. Several hours later, the portal was created. Microsoft Shingen, Keldon, Alias, and some members of the Windows 7 Army went through it. They made it to the Akriloth Tower, (which was wide open to be raided on.) They went inside the Akriloth Tower, going through a wide variety of traps set up by Akriloth2160. (The footage wasn't shown due to some violent content.) After going through all the traps set by Akriloth2160, at the expense of Alias' life, Microsoft Shingen, Microsoft Keldon and the rest of the Windows 7 Army that was still alive madde it to the main office of the Akriloth Tower. However, no one was there at the time. Instead, there was what appeared to be a bomb on the chair near the main desk inside the office. Microsoft Keldon thought it was a bomb, so Microsoft Shingen put it to the test to see if it really is a bomb. It made a ticking noise, which made them believe that it was a bomb. So they fled the Akriloth Tower with the bomb, because they really did not want to have the tower blow up in the process. They made it outside with the bomb still ticking. After a brief conversation, the ticking stopped, but there was no explosion. Instead, it was a recorded message made to intentionally piss off Microsoft Shingen. After going through some psychotic rage, Microsoft Shingen ordered Windows 7soft Sam to blow up the Akriloth Tower with a Shoop Dah Whoop cannon from the skyhook orbiting around Jupiter 7. Windows 7soft Sam carried out the order, and the Akriloth Tower was no more. After the explosion destroyed the Akriloth Tower and half of ROFL city, Microsoft Shingen, Microsoft Keldon, and whatever is left of the Windows 7 Army rebuilt the Akriloth Tower and the half of ROFL City that was blown up by the explosion. Microsoft Shingen renamed the tower, "The Akrioth Tower of Windows 7." He ordered Microsoft Keldon to be in charge of it while Microsoft Shingen remains ruler of his fortress on Jupiter 7. However, a combined effort by EmergencyRanger88, Akriloth2160, and several others resulted in them winning back the tower as revealed in S3EP2 of Funny Errors. He also attempted to take over the EmergencyRanger88 space station, but he was contaminated by ROFL Radiation. Category:Microsoft Voices Category:Microsoft Sam Category:Microsoft Shingen Category:Antagonists Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Non-Canon